When an electronic device is connected to, and draws current in excess of what can be supplied by, a charging port, with a regulated output limit, the port may react by shutting off output power entirely. This sudden drop in voltage appears to the device to be a disconnection from the charging port, thus causing the device to disconnect and stop charging. A short period later the charging port will recover, and will reassert the voltage, at which point the device perceives a reattach. Without a mitigation in place, this cycle can continue forever and the device will experience rapid attach/detach cycles, the device will not charge, and may ultimately experience catastrophic shutdown, all leading to a poor user experience. Thus, there is a need for methods and systems to prevent the device from experiencing this rapid attach/detach effect.